


What did Voldemort see in The Mirror of Erised

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Albus Dumbledore, Alive Remus Lupin, Alive Severus Snape, Alive Sirius Black, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: What happens when Albus decides to give second chance to Voldemort a night before the final battle?





	What did Voldemort see in The Mirror of Erised

** _ Chapter-1 _ **

** _ Severus's Conscience _ **

"So," says Severus, "Tomorrow is the day."

Albus doesn't look up from his papers, not because he's avoiding Severus but because he doesn't want to look into the man's eyes. He knows that professors aren't allowed to have favourites but he's only human and he's not at all ashamed to say that Severus Snape is one of his favourite students. Of course, Severus wouldn't believe this. Albus has spent the better part of the past twenty years in Severus' company no-one knows him like Severus does. It feels good to think that at least one person will know why Albus took all those decisions. At least someone would know that it wasn't easy to leave Harry with the Dursleys, that it was a genuine mistake on his part. He had thought that the Dursleys would take care of him. Harry was an adorable little baby and he had overestimated the power of blood and by the time he had realised his mistake it was too late.

He's proud to say that no-one knows Severus like he does - not even Sirius, Severus' husband and right now - _right now_, Albus knows that Severus is upto something.

"Everything ends tomorrow," continues Severus, "You worked so hard to protect Hogwarts. Children will die tomorrow and so will the castle. Don't you have anything to say?"

Albus looks up with a sigh, "What's there to say, Severus. It was inevitable. I tried my best but you know that Harry is a horcrux and he needs to confront Tom."

The moment his eyes meet Severus', he knows that he is right and Severus is in fact not here for a social visit.

"There is a way to get the shard of the dark lord's soul out of Potter," Severus mutters, his arms crossed on his chest.

"That would require Tom's co-operation and it would not get us rid of the horcrux. It would unite it with Tom's soul."

Severus is silent for the next few moments. His face is blank. It's close to impossible to comprehend what the other man's thinking.

"You didn't destroy the horcruxes, did you? You asked Potter to keep them safe." Severus says abruptly with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Albus heaves a tired sigh, "Where are you going with this, Severus? Please, tell me what you're thinking."

"That pretty speech about second chances and forgiveness that you gave to me when I came to you all those years ago - does that apply to everyone?"

At Severus's words, Albus's mouth drops open. No-one and nothing has ever stunned him so much. But then, he shouldn't be surprised. Despite the public opinion, Severus has a very strong conscience.

"I don't understand, Severus," Albus says, "He killed Lily."

Severus leans forward, his eyes fierce, "Sirius almost killed me. You forgave him-"

"I apologi-"

"That's not the point. I forgave you a long time ago. I was saying that I forgave Sirius although he tried to kill me and I married him. You gave me a second chance. I was not exactly innocent. Why does the dark lord not deserve the second chance you gave to all of us?"

Albus breathes deeply before leaning forward and replying, "Say, if I do want to give him a second chance - do you think that he would be willing to listen to me. He would most likely kill me on spot. He's a shadow of his former self. He won't see reason."

"He'll not kill you. He wants you to see him destroy everything and everyone you spent your life protecting," Severus said, "And if he doesn't see reason, then you'll live thinking that you tried."

"This is not just about me," Albus says, "How can you forgive him for killing Lily? Is it because Sirius has replaced her? I'm sorry if I am overstepping my boundaries but I need to know that it's a well thought out decision."

Severus stands up a moment later and heads towards the window and when he looks at Albus because there is a sad smile on his face. It's painful to see just how much pain Severus is carrying in his heart and he lets his face reflect this pain only when he needs to prove a point.

He takes out his wand from his sleeve and swishes it with a murmured, "Expecto Patronum."

The beautiful doe is a sight for sore eyes. Albus is sorry for asking the question. He would have been happier if Severus' patronus form had symbolised Sirius.

"No-one will ever replace Lily," says Severus as the doe vanishes, "I'll always love her."

Albus stares and keeps on staring at him for the next few moments. This is the first time Severus is saying the words loud and that too with unshed tears in his eyes. Severus is finally mourning her death. It means that Sirius is helping him get over it and move on. He had never been comfortable talking about Lily or her death or his love for her.

"I visited her grave with Sirius."

Albus stays quiet. Severus is staring unblinkingly at the sky. As far as Albus knew, Severus never visited Lily's grave.

He continues after a small pause, "You gave a second chance to me and so did Lily. She forgave me for mistreating her and I still refused to see reason. I should never have abandoned her like that. Sirius made me see it. Sirius, Lupin and Pettegrew were Potter's best friends and I was hers. Her sister hated her. I never saw it from her perspective and made all the wrong choices. In my arrogance and negligence, I forgot that I could never make her love me the way I loved her. It was never about Potter and his friends. It was always about my envy. I envied Potter because she loved him instead of me. But, you gave me a choice and I shudder when I try to imagine what I would have become if you had refused to help me."

Severus looks up and their eyes meet again. He's completely right. Severus is an extraordinary wizard. He was powerful even in seventh year. Maybe, the world might have had a second dark lord if Albus had denied his help. He had only ever loved Lily and Albus had seen that love grow from a distance. Severus was always so much more dangerous than Tom, more so because he always kept quiet about his motives and actions. Albus had been glad when Lucius had named Severus as Draco's godfather. Draco was always a very mischievous and inquisitive little boy and kept Severus from brooding too much.

Albus clears his throat before speaking, "I suppose that Tom is in the Malfoy Manor right now and has changed the manor's defences in his favour."

Severus uncrosses his arms and pushes his hands in his pockets before his lips upturn in a smirk, "But you already had a plan, didn't you?"

Albus sighs exasperatedly, "It's entirely unfair. I fail to realise how you knew that I already have a plan."

Severus says, "You forgave _Lucius Malfoy_. Of course, you thought about forgiving the dark lord. You have always wanted to give him a chance. Whether he takes it or not isn't our prerogative."

"You're forgetting one small detail, Severus," Albus mutters, his brows creased in a frown, "Harry is the one who has to duel him. Who's to say that Harry will give him that chance even if Tom does want it. It depends on Harry after all."

Severus rolls his eyes before making a face, "Are you forgetting that he's Harry Potter and he can't go a day without saving someone. He spends his days searching kittens trapped in the trees just so that he can have someone to rescue. Obviously, he'll give him a chance."

"Maybe," Albus grins, "And if he doesn't."

"Well, then that's his choice. We tried our best," Severus says, "You can't control the entire world, Albus. You can only do your best."

Severus pulled back from the wall and left with a small wave of his hands and a softly worded, "Goodnight."

Albus stands up and heads towards the room of requirement to retrieve the mirror of Erised. He'll have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak too and although it's half past eleven, he's sure Harry will be awake.

* * *

Forty minutes later find him in his office. He has retrieved the mirror but he couldn't gather the courage to visit Harry. The boy must be with Draco Malfoy and they will know his plan and will not agree with it. He can't let Draco influence Harry. He must do this. He can not take it on his conscience. He gave a chance to Sirius and Severus and Lucius and many others.

So, he does what he usually does when he's stuck. He gets up and heads towards Severus' private quarters. After knocking twice, it's opened by Sirius. Albus takes a few moments to study the man. This man is the most mischievous student in the history of Hogwarts. People might not agree but Sirius was way more naughty than the Weasley twins. Albus is glad that his recklessness has gone but the courage remains and he's also proud to say that Sirius is the best Charms professor this school has seen.

"Albus," says the other man, "Do you plan on standing and staring at me or do you actually want to discuss your concern?"

Albus blinks a couple of times, coming out of his reverie and nods before walking inside.

Sirius has a grin on his face but Severus is frowning. His intelligent eyes are staring at him.

Albus clears his throat and sits down on the couch opposite Severus. Sirius settles down beside his husband.

"What brings you here, Albus?" asks Severus.

"Well," Albus clears his throat, "Harry is with Draco right now and I need his cloak and I'm sure that Draco will know when I ask for it and he'll not let Harry support me. Harry loves him and will do as he says. He hates me for leaving him with the Dursleys and not telling him that he is Tom's horcrux."

Severus continues frowning at him although now he seems incredulous and exasperated.

Sirius is the one who speaks next, "Listen to me, Albus."

Albus complies, turning his face towards the man. He looks into Sirius' bright eyes and sees laughter and fondness.

"He doesn't hate you," Sirius says, "Draco doesn't like you much but then he's been taught to be wary of you and it's not possible to influence Harry. If wants to follow someone, then he will no matter what Draco wants. He has his own mind. You can talk to him and support him but you can't change his thoughts and decisions. He loves you and he would have told you that he hated you if he did. You brought me back from the veil and he will never hate you. He'll never forgive the Dursleys but he knows that you're not responsible for their behaviour."

"Draco could change his mind. You're forgetting that Potter does love him very much." Severus asks before Albus can and Sirius stands up with a sad smile on his face.

He walks towards the fireplace and sits down on the floor on crossed legs.

"Harry-" Sirius pauses, clears his throat and begins again, "You must understand that Harry never had anyone to teach him values. He never trusted the Dursleys. He couldn't trust them and at times he wanted to but he couldn't and so he had no-one but himself. Monsters are not born. They are created. Harry did not become a dark lord because we introduced him to Hogwarts at the age of eleven and he made actual friends. If he was the kind of person who could be influenced so easily, believe me, Voldemort would have been the least of our concerns right now because let me tell you, _Harry_ could have easily become the world's most dangerous wizard."

"He'll agree if he thinks that you're right and he won't if he doesn't," Sirius continues, "Draco won't be able to sway him. You can only advise Harry. You can't change his beliefs. He relies on no-one except himself because he knows that he's powerful and bitter enough to walk Tom Riddle's path. And Albus, once all this is over, you should tell everyone that you were actually a Slytherin."

Albus blinks, startled, "How did you know that?"

"It was obvious, Albus," Severus says, rolling his eyes, "There's something else that's worrying you, isn't it?"

Albus clears his throat, wondering how this man can read him so easily, "I wonder if I am taking the right decision."

Sirius stands up and looks at him and before Severus can say something, he does, "Yes, you are. War takes lives and it will destroy Hogwarts. Also, Tom Riddle travelled around the world. I wonder what knowledge he gathered. You have to accept that he's an extraordinarily brilliant wizard."

Albus nodded, "What if he starts a war when we're least expecting it?"

Severus snorted, "We fight."

Albus heaved a huge sigh of relief and stood up with a soft, "Thank you. Have a good night."

"Good night, Albus."

"Night, headmaster. Do let us know how it turns out."

Albus nods and walks out of their quarters and heads straight towards Harry's room.


End file.
